1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swivel hinge assemblies, and more particularly to a biaxial swivel hinge assembly typically used for foldable electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, portable wireless terminals allow wireless communication with users of other portable wireless terminals. Such portable wireless terminals are mainly classified into bar-type, flip-type, and folder-type terminals according to the mechanical functionalities. The bar-type terminal includes a single housing having a bar-shape. The flip-type terminal includes a flip or a cover rotatably coupled to a bar-type housing by means of a hinge device. The folder-type terminal includes a folder rotatably and foldably coupled to a single bar-type housing by means of a hinge device.
The above-mentioned portable wireless terminals are well known to those skilled in the art, and typically include an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmitting/receiving device. Generally, a keypad allowing data input data by pressing buttons on the keypad is mainly used as a data input device. A touch pad or a touch screen can also be used as a data input/output device. In addition, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is mainly used as a data output device, i.e., a display device.
Nowadays, some portable wireless terminals are configured with additional functions such as cameras and camcorders, however, the display for data output is usually only rotatable about one axis. That is, the display can only be tilted relative to a horizontal pivot. When using the camera or camcorder to capture self-image or for video conference, the display usually needs to be pivoted about a vertical axis. Therefore the portable wireless terminal which can only tilt about the horizontal pivot are inconvenient to use.
Therefore, a portable wireless terminal having a display device that is rotatable about more than one axis is desired. More particularly, a swivel hinge assembly, which can connect a display unit to a main body of a portable wireless terminal, is desired.